Winter Heart ( re done shattered soul glass heart )
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: (this is a redone version of Shatterd Soul Glass Heart. ) Separated by time a stone cold demon must learn to love again the one he had lost. Without her memories will she ever love him, a winter heart, will her memories ever return, will these star crossed lovers ever have piece?
1. prolouge

Winters heart

A Kagome and Sesshomaru Fan-fiction

(a remake, replacement to Shatterd Soul Glass Heart)

((I do not own Inuyasha)

"Promise me, my love that you will return to me when the time is right."

"I will"

The two demons hugged one another before the male let go of the female in his arms just in time to block a downward swing from a sword. The female, her ash gray hair flowing behind her as she ran throught the thick forest. She slowed to a walk looking back behind her in the direction of her love, upon hearing the snapping of twigs her eyes widen and she ran. She ran into a clearing and down into a hole. Falling into a blue mist, disappearing from sight.

The blood soaked male straightened up after retrieving his sword from the victim that held it. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a certain aura vanish, his father stopped cold and looked at his son. His son stood looking in the direction that his future mate escaped to, his eyes began to bleed red as his aura took its own form swirling around him in a dusty cyclone.

All fighting stopped as they looked at the male, who no longer stood, in place a twenty foot tall white dog stood. The enemy all ran for fear as the monstrous dog tilted his head back and let loose a roar that could be heard across the continent.

800 years into the future

A young priestess in training walked through out the gown's of the temple, a soft mew, like those of kitten caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the cry only to realize that the cry came from the demon eating well, a place the old priest had forbade her from going. If a child or some poor animal had fallen in there she held duty to helping it right? Slowly she walked over to the door that held the well and opened it, slowly with much caution she walked to the corner of the well and shined a light down into it.

She scurried down the later and picked up a tiny infant, with little miko ability's she had she could sense something wonderful about the tiny babe. Just as a burst of pink light en-clouded the babe. She took the child to the family that owned the shrine, a childless couple, but not from lack of trying, the couple took and raised the child as there own, and soon after the couple had another child on the way.

The girls name.

Kagome.


	2. Chapter 1

Winters heart

A Kagome and Sesshomaru Fan-fiction

(a remake, replacement to Shatterd Soul Glass Heart)

((Do not own inuyasha))

Winter has always been an unforgiving season, even in the feudal era of Japan, the harsh winds the bellowing snow fall, and the Snow Maiden. People feared the winter because of her, if she caught you outside in the weather... well, people have different rumors for that. One solitary figure walked in the cascading snow, dressed in a thick winter coat torn on the back, and snow pants, both a bright neon pink. The rips on the back of her coat shaded a bit darker then the rest, the closer to the tear it got the darker the bloody color.

She had just turned 15, down to the second, when she fell down the Demon eaters well. It was no accident that it happened, the well called for her to come home at long last.

Sadly it also included a betrayal most foul, she had separated from the group and came upon InuYasha with the golem. The moment he scented her he chased after her, and there was nothing that she could do. The golem had nearly ensured Kagome's death, were not for one thing, the Snow maiden.

Once the Snow maiden shielded Kagome from the enraged hanyou she kept walking all the while bleeding from the lucky attack that the hanyou landed. As she moved her footsteps got slower and slower till she finally fell to her side. She could not but help think that Naraku had won, without her he could and would collect the rest of the jewel shards take over the world and change the future. The faces of her mom, dad, brother and grandfather passed through her mind, one more face peaked out from a memory long since past, a blurred face of a tall man with white hair looking to the side from her spot as her eyes closed.

Something happened the second she passed out, a small pink glow in her chest appeared. The glow started to get brighter as it spun till the glow dispersed across Japan.

Sesshomaru felt the glow,to him it felt so familiar there was something, something about it that reminded him of someone...long,long ago. Going on instinct he went towards the glow.

(sessh pov)

I could not help but walk forward, my beast insisted on it and he would not be silent till I looked in on it. The last time I had felt that glow was the day it vanished.

*flashback*

A sword came swinging down at me as I fought to keep the enemy away so that his love, his life, could escape. Later after the battle he had learned that she was not a demon, but something... special. All the while years over years, I had felt her glow being able to pinpoint her exact location with it, but the day it disappeared I feared the worst. That glow kept my beast at bay, my beast took over the moment I felt her go. I started to wander the country side soon after the battle trying to find her, my father thought me insane. But I knew that she was still out there...

*end*

The thick scent of blood reached my nose as I came to a halt, the snow in front of me stained red with some pink thing under it all. I bent down to uncover the mound, aas the faint scent of death fluttered across my nose.

'I need to save her for Rin's sake nothing more'

I bent down and picked her up and started to orb-ed back to my home.

"Sessh-inu"

I nearly froze in mid air when I heard her whisper those words...

*fb*

A branch whacked me in the head for the fifth time in the game, I could hear her behind me, why I keep trying to hide from her when she dominated the game is beyond me.

"oh Sessh-inu, where are you?"

I could hear her in her sing song voice. I looked behind me as I ran only to fall to the grown as a mess of long ash gray hair fell to my face. I looked up and saw the face of my best friend, and maybe one day mate Kagome looking down at me. Smiling.

(end)

I refused to thin about her, she vanished during a minor battle, her family and breed were wiped out. I continued to walk, my beast that has slumbered since my future mate had died.

"_mate"_

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 2

SWinters heart

A Kagome and Sesshomaru Fan-fiction

(a remake, replacement to Shatterd Soul Glass Heart)

((Do not own inuyasha)

"_mate"_

Sesshomaru stood shock with the miko in his arms as his slumbering beast sounded his voice for the first time in years. Ever since his future mate had disappeared from the land.

'What do you mean mate?'

"_she is Kagome is she not? She has the same name as mate, the same powers of mate, only hair and scent is different then mates"_

Kagome whimpered in her "sleep" and the Inu started walking again, he thought about what his best had said, until the Snow Maiden stepped in front of his path.

"my lord, your younger brother has met his demise his body disappeared before it could chill."

Sesshomaru regarded the demon for a second before noding and continuing to the cave that he had Rin and Jakken holed up in. The duo hunkered down in the back of the cave with a big roaring fire between the two of them, Rin had changed into a different kimono one of winter weight and had her bag on the grown close to the fire to use as a pillow. Jakken nearly dosed as he kept guard, he woke up the moment that he sensed Sesshomaru. He watched as his master and lord slowly walk to the fire by Rin, whom woke as soon as she sensed him close to her. Leaning upon one arm she watched as her father figure laid his fluff down on the grown and knelt down so that Kagome rested half on the fluff and half on Sessh's chest.

"Rin I need your help to attend to the Miko."

His voice sounded flatter then normal but colder then normal as well. Rin came over with her healing stuff, she did not have much but she had pleanty, and helped Sessh remove the coat the miko wore. Sessh unzipped the front of it and Rin pulled it off of Kagome's right arm before bringing the coat to her left side exposing the wounds the younger and very much dead inu gave her.

Once the fluffy coat got removed and the rest of the fabric as well, Sessh put Kagome down face first and to the side on his fluff. Rin blotted away the blood the best she could.

"Sesshomaru-sama can you pick her up so that I can wrap her back up?"

Rin asked a little worried about the older miko, she has been seeing her around with her lords brother and the rest of the group for three years, she has since seen the miko as an older sister figure. She saw Kagome move up, her lord did as she asked she started to wrap up Kagome. Once done Sessh placed the girl on the grown; just as the fang of heaven started to pulse.

Sessh looked at the sword and did what it bid, he drew the sword. The sword pulsed, once, twice, three times and Kagome's wounds started to heal at a youkai pace. The pulsing sword did two things, heal Kagome, and let two people know of its use on the girl. On the east cost of the island in a cave that nearly reached akuma rested a formless being, a being of pure hatred, lust, malice. A being that the lord of hell even feared.

The being slumbered since that day years ago, the battle of the Jewel, on that day no one, youki, human was safe. Everyone fought giving the being energy and a form, for each life force given in the fray it took, allowing the being a form for a short time. A celestial maiden found it in its borrowed body and sealed it to its current non-form.

"KKKKKAAAAGGGOOOMMEEE"

it said before beginning to plot out more destruction.

The other being that felt the pulse of the heaven sword on the poor battered girl was non other then Sesshomaru's mother Satori. High up in the clouds in the residence that her last "husband" had given her as soon as she was not needed she felt the pulse. No good would come out of it. She stood up from her sitting room and walked through the palace in the sky till she got to a shrine. Most youkai didn't bother with the kami's but she was no common youkai.

She took what bound her to her inu form and placed the item on the table infront of her.

"Kami's above and Kami's below I beseech you to listen to your daughters cry, our sister and daughter will regain her life, the evil that had been banished with her will rise again. Mothers, fathers, please do not let her fall again. I will give her my life force should she need it in the upcoming battle for all of life"

All that had happen was her looks changed, her silver hair turned a light blue shade and her markings changed to the same color, he felt the aura of her tail turn into a shear kimono, her celestial item. She knew that the forgotten memories of her sister would return in time, as for her love for Sesshomaru. Satori chuckled softly at the though. Sesshomaru and Kagome together yet again...

Sesshomaru sat by the entrance of the cave lost in thought about the past...

(fb)

he looked at the two females as they looked at him, well the older one flat out stared while the other had a slight blush to her looked down.

"Sesshomaru, say hello to lady Kagome and her sister Lady Yuro."

His father stood behind him as Sesshomaru looked at the two, Lady.. what was it? Yuro? Smelled like something rotten, while her sister Lady Kagome smelled divine like purity and power, the girl he has not seen in five years.

" Greetings Lady Yuro and Lady Kagome of the South, I Welcome you into our home."

It was the formal way of greeting guests, Yuro walked past him and bumped his shoulder rather hard as she walked past. Sesshomarus gaze turned to the rather rude youki till she no longer disgraced his sight.

" I am sorry for what my sister has done Sesshomaru-sama. She thinks herself as a Kami."

He turned to see that the younger had lifted her gaze, he way the most beautiful being ever, she wore a midnight blue kimono with stars going in a stripe over the bottom of the kimono, her eyes looked t=like the stars themselves as her hair done up simply held together with two decorated hair sticks.

He bowed to her.

"i would honored if you would accompany me this night Lady Kagome."

Kagome bowed to him shortly.

"I would be honored to be your company this night Lord Seshomaru of the west."

she added the extra title to show that she was flirting with him, he smiled softly and held out his arm for her. She placed her hand on his and the duo made there way to the ballroom. They danced in silence for a while till Kagome spoke up.

"it has been a long time since I have been out of the shiro's walls this is a welcome change. Thank you"

"it is all right, will you be staying for a while? Father sent out invitations for the Ladys to stay after the ball for an extended amount of time."

"so Lord toga could see who would better sute you as a mate?"

"Yes, I personally saw to the invite father had sent to the South. How you did not receive it is beyond my knowledge."

Slowly Kagome's aura built around her.

" I think i know how, my aunt, Yuro wants her Son to be the next in line, the English had a saying as to the heir's 'the heir and the spare.' you can only guess who is who correct?"

Her tones were soft, Sessh spotted a group of male demons, all around his age watching him and his long time friend dance. A slow growl built in his throat as the smell of lust grew from the males on the side.

"...maru, Sesshomaru?"

He snapped out of his trance as he saw the worried eyes of the girl that he held in his arms. She tugged on his arm.

" let go out to the garden Sessh-kun, away from the stench."

a few seconds later and the stench of the males disappeare from the range of his nose, he looked at Kagome, whom just smiled.

(end fb)

Sessh blinked and saw that Rin and Jakken were up, and the sun was nearly at mid day.

'how long was I left to my thoughts'

a small groan caused him to look over at the pron girl on his blood stained fluff, Kagome, with effort sat up. Causing her wounds to stretch open a bit, bleeding into the bandages that Rin recently wrapped her in. Kagome gave her head a few shakes before she looked around.

She saw that she was in a cave, Rin and Jakken both standing opposite sides of the fire looking at her to see what she would do. Through the flames she saw Sessh near the entrance standing guard. A flash of white hot pain caused her to place her hand on her head as something that felt like a memory flashed through her mind.

'_she ran through the halls dogging the servants and maids as she ran with such grace in her home, her father had just told her that Sessh-kun was going to come visit along with his father for a month. It had been a while since the two saw the other, true, they did exchange letters back and forth. Telling of what they learned, how annoying it was to be royalty, and they could not wait to play again. _

_The princess of the south slid to a stop at the entrance next to her father just as Toga and Sesshomaru touched down on the lawn._

"_Sessh-kun!"_

_an excited Kagome said with a wide grin on her face, Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled as they walked halfway to the middle between there fathers._

"_Kagome-chan" _

_They both ran off leaving there fathers to chuckle over there childrens antics'_

Sesshomaru stood in front of her, he knelt down and looked at her eye for eye before speaking.

"we will bring you to the western shiro till you are fully healed miko I will leave Jakken to find your companions and tell them where you are."

Kagome just nodded, and that in its self was very odd for the miko Sessh found. He picked her up and they walked out of the cave to find that the snow storm has stopped and there was a fresh layer of snow on the grown. To Kagome the newly fallen snow glistening in the sun was one of the most beautiful things ever. Sesshomaru almost smiled, almost Kagome always did love the purity of the fallen snow.

With one more look around to make sure that Rin got on Ah-Un ok and that Jakken started walking to where the rest of the shard hunters rested, Sesshomaru's cloud formed under his feet and he took to the sky,with Kagome his long lost love back in his arms again. But would she remember? Would she ever return to herself?


	4. Chapter 3

Winters heart

A Kagome and Sesshomaru Fan-fiction

(a remake, replacement to Shatterd Soul Glass Heart)

((Do not own inuyasha)

as promised chapter 3

* * *

Kagome snuggled deeper into the inu that carried her through the air, still wrapped in his fluff flying through the air, it occurred to her that while she should be cold she was not.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why am I not cold?"

She bravely asked, Sesshomarus heart sunk, so she did not remember who she truly was then.

"my youki is around us and keeping our temperature warm, also you are wrapped up in my fluff as well."

Kagome had not realized this and looked down to see that he was indeed right in saying that she was wrapped up in his fluff. She snuggled down and rubbed her cheek on his fluff, the fluff was the softest thing ever. All snuggled down into the fluff she soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping female in his arms, his nose kept twitching as she gave off different scents, love, hate, and finally fear.

Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's neck and soon she calmed down, her sleep tuned into a light doze as they came to his shiro. He walked through the gate and to the healers wing where his distant cousin worked Dio was the name the male had part of his manhood taken off in a freak accident. So Sesshomaru knew that he could be trusted with past future mate. Wait that made no sense to him, he supposed that it came with the territory of time travel.

"Cousin."

Dio said by way of greeting as Sesshomaru walked past him, Dio stood on his toes to see a dark gray haired person in his cousins arms. He watched silently as with a genteelness that he never knew his cousin possessed placed the girl on one of the cots, Dio gasped when he realized who it looked like. Sesshomaru unwrapped the girl from his fluff, well he tried to at any rate. Dio saw that the girl did not want to part with the fluff. Then Sesshomaru did something that shocked Dio, he took his armor off anf in doing so took his fluff off so that the girl could keep a hold on it.

To Dio that confirmed the girls identity, the late Lady Kagome of the South keeper of the jewel of four souls, daughter of lord Milo and daughter of the lady of the jewel as well, heir, ruler of the south. Her lands have been under chaos since she disappeared. Her cousin didn't rule at all and the whole of youkai society called for his demise.

Sesshomaru put his armor back on and walked past Dio and out of the room, Dio fallowed him out of the room into the hall.

"I know that she looks like her and yes it is her, however she has no memories of her life prior to this time. I know that you miss her as much as I do Dio, but please do not mention anything bout the past to her. I plan to court her again."

At his cousins last words Dio smiled widely and with a light chuckle.

"i would not tell her anything cousin, you may trust me on that however I must ask you: what happened to her?"

"She caught the bastard mating with the dirt miko, that caused him to go into a frenzy and hurt her. The Snow Maiden saw all this and protected Kagome till she could get away, She had killed my half brother in retaliation to him hurting Kagome. I will be back in two days time, I need to find my fathers sword."

Dio nodded.

"A sword that powerful should not be left to its own in the world much like the _third_ fang."

Dio stressed the word third and Sessh knew what he was talking about. The hell fang. With a nod the two departed,one to attend to the girl and the other to find her friends...

(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*)

the being crept and crawled over the land towards the being that had bound it to its form, Kagome. The being knew what it was going to do, she was weak and she could be killed. Her protector knew nothing about It, so he would not be on guard for It. If It had a mouth It would be smiling. It moved all night till the sun came up, causing It to take cover till the night.

Something was itching the back of Sesshomru's neck as he walked out of the shiro, something told him that his mate was threatened. By what he could not tell or figure out by who, Naraku was the biggest wild card in all of this. Truth be told he would rather see the spider leave him and his alone how ever improbable that was. He walked till he saw the Snow Maiden.

She looked off to the side as it started to get dark as Sesshomaru looked he saw the shine of the sword in its untransformed form. Sessh had gotten to the sword and picked it up, right out of its sheath. The sword transformed for him. It was one of the "happiest" days of his life, the half breed got killed. Not by his hand true but irregardless he was gone, he had all three of his fathers swords, the idea of supreme conquest only came to him after his mate went missing.

He had his mate back most importantly. All in all the day was good...

Jakken had fallen over in exhaustion and snow started to cover him, no one knew that he was there, till a clawed foot with fur coverings stepped on the imp. Causing the imp to land on the grown face first and the three others looked at the duo.

"hey arn't you part of Sesshomarus pet toad?"

The one stepping on said toad asked as said toad mumbled something into the snow. The wolf Koga leaned down closer to the toads mouth.

"what was that? I couldn't hear you."

The female of the group Ayame smacked Koga in the back of the head, that caused him to stand up and step off of the toad. With a pop the toad brought his head out of the snow.

"i am on a mission for Lord,Sesshomaru. He asked me to seek out Lay Kagome's group. She had been injured and is recovering at his shiro."

"How was Kagome hurt?"

Ayame asked of the toad, leaning down to offer the toad a hand up. Jakken took her hand and lifted himself up.

"all I know from what the Snow Maiden had told my lord was it was the half breed whom is un-worthy to share my lords blood. Now have you seen my ladys group anywhere?"

"yha there at the slayers village, a days travel east."

Ayame answered in a bit of shock, how and why? Jakken bowed to the group before making himself east going as fast as his short little legs would go.

(T)

Night had fallen just as Jakken reached the Slayers village, the door stood slightly open and Sango took a peep outside and cameface to face with Jakken.

"Jakken? What are you doing here?"

Sango asked as she let him in. he came in and she led him to the hut that she, Miroku, Shippo and Kirrar were using.

"My lord Sesshomaru asked me to deliver a message to you being as part of Lady Kagomes group. She is hurt and is recovering in my lords estate you are invited to join her while she recovers."

"Who hurt her?"

Shippo demanded to know, he say her as a mother figure,however there were things that as a youkai that Kagome could not show him. Thus the reason why he was with Sango because she could teach him so he could better protect Kagome.

Jakken sighed and sat down hard, true he had recognized Kagome for who she truly was when he had seen both her and the whelp in the black pearl. Hell he had just started working in Sesshomarus service when she had gone, things were always complicated.

"InuYasha. I have it on good faith that he is gone as well."

The hut went silent and Jakkens words sobered the group. Sango spoke up first.

"we leave at first light."

at that every one nodded and went to bed, unaware that a section of night was darker then the rest of the landscape moved menacing towards there friend.

The being moved fast that night, its only goal was to get to the shiro, and it did just that. It slunk in and found a utterly good spot to rest, as well as wait for a victim to gain its form: the healers closet.


End file.
